Working it out
by mim
Summary: Josh and Donna are determined to ignore their feelings, but they'll be the first to help others discover their own. JD fic, please review.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Working it Out Author: mim Disclaimer: The West Wing is the creation of Aaron Sorkin and definitely not myself. Summary: Donna/Josh fic set right after Episode 5.3 Donna - 32, more confident, but still looking for Mr. Right. Josh - 38, as arrogant and smug as they come, but vulnerable in the presence of women who he's romantically interested in.  
  
Chapter 1 - It Just Came Out That Way  
  
Donna  
  
"Ryan!" "Yeah." "Where is the thing?" "You know you guys are always talking about a thing around here." He gestures with air quotes. What a putz. "Well, where is the thing?" I ask again while writing a message to Josh from FLOTUS's office.  
"I'm trying to help you with your communication problem Donna." Ryan fiddles with something on my desk. I quickly snatch it out of his hand.  
"Josh handles Domestic Policy Ryan. We are very proud of our lack of communication abilities around here." I give him a look and he rolls his eyes and hands me the file he's been holding behind his back. Putz.  
"Thank you." I smile. "Okay, please go find Josh, he's probably with Toby in the mess. Give him this, it's from the office of the First Lady."  
"Is it from that Amy chick?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's hot."  
"Are you channeling Josh right now?" I quip as I try to ignore his comment.  
"Is there something going on with them?" His mouth forms a half smile in amusement.  
"Go." I order. Like I have time to worry about Amy and Josh. Josh and Amy, Amy and Josh. It never fuckin' ends with those two. I stand up from my desk and walk over to the copy machine. As I copy the contents of the file that Ryan just handed me I remember my conversation with Amy earlier this morning. It was fine, but something made me feel like she was trying not to bring something up. I guess it must've have been the "Question that Should Have Never Been Asked". Weeks ago, Amy asked me if I was in love with Josh. After moments of silence I assured her that while I respected Josh as my boss and a friend, that I was not in love with him in THAT way. She seemed to not believe it but didn't press for more. Since then, every time I talk to her I feel like that question just looms over the conversation. I didn't mean to pause for that long or stammer into an explanation like some school girl. It just came out that way.  
  
Josh  
  
"Did you tell him that?" I asked Toby as we stopped in the corridor outside the mess.  
"Yes."  
"Did he agree?"  
"I didn't ask."  
"Toby . ."  
"I didn't ask Josh because it doesn't need an answer. He needs to realize that he can't take those things to the President like that." Toby walks away with his coffee and my copy of the Post. Hey, doesn't he get the Washington Post too? Oh, wonderful, here comes Pierce. The intern from Blue Blood Hell. Right away I start walking toward my bullpen area, he still struggles to follow.  
"A message from Amy." He hands me a piece of paper and rambles on about a polo match he played in this weekend. Walking briskly through the halls I read the letter from Amy. It asks about a meeting on Domestic Violence. Crap, I forgot about that shit! Last time she was in my office, the meeting kinda veered off course. I stop in front of my door.  
"Damn. No wonder Donna's got gams of steel." I look at him sideways and Donna chooses to walk up at that moment with a file and smiles at the comment and then walks off. I go in and sit at my desk. Pierce follows.  
"So Amy, huh?" he smirks.  
"What?"  
"She's a hottie."  
"I'm starting to think that I'm not going to be on the top feministas shit list around here anymore." I tell him.  
"Well, I am partial to blondes." He nods he head toward Donna's desk. "But sometimes a brunette will turn my head. I'll tell you one thing, that C.J. is built like a goddess." He smiles broadly. I just look at him wondering how I got to be the lucky one he's interning for.  
"Josh you have Senior Staff in five." Donna walks in and hands me a folder and takes a couple from my desk and hands them to Ryan.  
"These need to go to Will's office." She directs him. He smiles and scatters off. I'm surprised he didn't come back to ask where Will's office is.  
"Donna, wear longer skirts." I take a drink of my coffee and she asks where that piece of fashion advice came from. "Pierce is like a walking gland Donna, and I can bear without the comments about your gams." She smiles.  
"In fact, from now on you're wearing pants only." I order. She rolls her eyes and reminds me again about my meeting.  
  
Donna  
  
"Donna, I'm going to wait in Josh's office until he gets back from Senior Staff." Amy says as she walks into his office. Knowing how much Josh hates walking into an ambush, I smile and let her go. Seeing her reminds me of our conversation. It was just a weird moment. A weird question. And it came out of nowhere. I didn't mean that she didn't get Josh, I just meant that all the obsessing she was doing over that conversation was getting her nowhere because she wasn't considering his background. But to ask me if I was in love with him was out of nowhere.  
Do I love Josh? Of course I love him. He's done so much for me but it's more than just that, we fit. We click, and it all works for us. But I'm not in love with him because that would be crazy. He is my boss and we work at the most scrutinized place in America. A lawyer can date his secretary, a CEO can marry his assistant, a Hollywood Star can fall for their personal assistant. But the Deputy Chief of Staff of the White House cannot become involved with his assistant. Period. It isn't an option so there is no use contemplating if I'm in love with Josh because it is undoable in our situation.  
  
Josh  
  
"Donna, I need everything you can get me on Russell and I need it in an hour." She acknowledges my request and I walk into my office only to see Amy sitting in my chair. For the love of God, can't Donna keep anyone out of my office? I give her an annoyed look and close my door.  
"So Bingo Bob?"  
"Amy . . ."  
"Josh do you want to get back together?" I stared at her, blindsided.  
"What? Amy . . ."  
"I only ask because based on recent events it feels like you are looking for someone to cling to for human contact and since I'm the nearest warm body, I'll do."  
"Okay, first of all, where is this coming from, second, I'm really busy Amy and although I know we need to have this discussion something tells me that my office in the middle of the morning is not the place to do it."  
"Are you in love with Donna?" Whoa, it's like she ran me over then decided to back up and try again just to make sure I felt the impact.  
"Amy! I don't know what kind of shock value you're going for here but I think it's time you got out of my office. Call me later and we'll talk."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.  
"I'm tired Josh. I'm tired of this back and forth crap. And I've come to a revelation of sorts. I don't love you, at least not in the way I used to. You're like gravity though Josh. I just get pulled to you, the fights, the arguments. They are all forms of passion and I think I was just mistaking them for the wrong kind of passion. So, unless we have business to discuss, the Fourth of July type stuff won't be a regular occurrence." She stood up and walked out. I just got dumped by my ex-girlfriend. That's always the start of a good day. I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands. I heard a slam on my desk and popped my head up.  
"Here is Russell stuff from the House, the Senate stuff is on its way." Donna said as she sat down and picked up a file.  
"Donna, I realize that you are a busy person but do you think you could fit it in your schedule to tell me when someone is waiting for me in my office, or better yet you could get them to wait outside it." I scolded.  
"Josh, I realize that you are an important person but do you think you could handle your personal affairs yourself?" She replied without looking up from her file. This is what I have to deal with in my life. These kind of women. 


	2. Coping without

Chapter 2 - Coping Without  
  
Donna  
  
"Josh, it's two a.m."  
"Donna, I know what time it is now just get me the file." I got up and almost tripped over Ryan.  
"Josh, Ryan is asleep on your floor." I stepped over him.  
"What? I thought he left."  
"Well he didn't. He's asleep on your floor."  
"How can he sleep with all your bickering."  
"The same way he can sleep through all your bickering." I snapped back and walked out of the office to get yet another file on Senator Russell. I walked back into the office and Ryan was sitting in a chair rubbing his head.  
"Go home Ryan."  
"Thank you." He said and stood up.  
"Wait a minute, Pierce you're my intern, I will tell you when to go home." Josh interjected. I physically pushed Ryan out of Josh's office and shut the door telling him not to listen to the grumpy man with the coffee stain on his shirt.  
"Donna!"  
"Josh!"  
"He's my intern, not yours."  
"He was asleep."  
"It builds character."  
"Josh, get a grip and let's get back to vetting Bingo Bob." I dismissed him and he leaned back in his chair exhausted.  
"How 'bout some coffee?" He asked.  
"That'd be great, two sugars and on cream for me." I said without looking up from the file. He took a deep breath and then stood up and left the office. When he returned with coffee he commented on how, usually assistants get coffee for their bosses.  
"That sounds great, too bad I sent Ryan home, he could have gotten me the coffee." I countered.  
"By the way, be careful around him." Josh raised his eyebrows a bit and smirked.  
"Yeah, those Ivy Leaguers are dangerous." I laughed.  
"I'm serious, I think he has a crush on you."  
"Right." I blew him off.  
"Donna, it's not impossible to imagine. Older woman, coworker. You know how that goes."  
"Actually I don't Josh, tell me how it goes." I teased.  
"I'm just saying be careful around him. He's got hormones bursting out of his shaggy head."  
"Josh I would never . ."  
"I know, but I don't want you breakin' his heart like you do everybody else's around here." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.  
  
Josh  
  
"Till what time last night?" Leo asked me. Still not quite coherent since I'd gotten only a couple hours worth of sleep.  
"About two. What did his dad say?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Leo, this is stupid. He's my intern, it's what interns do, they stay late they do shit work and they don't get paid. I went through it, so did you, you know back in the day."  
"Josh."  
"Like way back in the day."  
"Josh, I'm not reprimanding you, I'm just saying his dad called so take care of it yourself, I don't want another phone call."  
"Okay." I turned to leave Leo's office.  
"There's another thing." He called me back.  
"What?"  
"Josh, I know that you and Donna are close . . ."  
"Oh my God! Not this again. She's my assistant! She assists and that's all! Did you and Amy drink the same Kool-aid?" I threw my hands in the air in frustration. And took a seat on the couch. Leo came around and sat in the chair next to me unphased.  
"Josh, whatever problems you have with Amy are unrelated and completely boring to me right now." I looked at him questioningly.  
"Deborah is retiring to Florida with her sister next month." He said and I suddenly knew where this was headed.  
"No."  
"The President told her she could choose her replacement and after conferring with Charlie . ."  
"No Leo." I stood up and so did he. The height advantage doesn't do much for me when he's my boss and the President of the United States' best friend.  
"They've agreed to ask Donna to replace her."  
"Leo, I said no!"  
"The President also wants her."  
"Tell him to find his own secretary."  
"Josh, it's her call."  
"No. Donna found me, she won't want to transfer. Out of everyone in the New Hampshire office she picked me to try and weasel a job out of. Not Toby, not Sam, Not C.J. not you, but me! And definitely not the President!" Uh-oh. It never ends well when I raise my voice to Leo.  
"Josh." He said calmly. "The President likes her, he's comfortable with her, Deborah likes her, and you know how that woman is! She doesn't like me!"  
"Yeah, well, right now I can see her point! Why not Margaret?"  
"Are you kidding Josh? I took her out of the running right away." Selfish Bastard!  
"What about Ginger or Bonnie or Kathy or about a hundred other assistants?!? Why Donna?" I was at the end of my rope here.  
"They're asking her right now." My eyes almost popped out of my head and I opened the door to the President's office to see Donna shaking the President's hand and smiling. She turned and looked at me with a brightness on her face that was unbearable to me. Then she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug her back. She pulled away quickly and faced me.  
"Can you believe it!?" she squealed.  
"I'm speechless." She quickly turned away and shook Leo's hand as he walked in, thanking him and then she left to go thank Deborah and Charlie. After she was out of the room I looked at the President.  
"Josh, I assume you have some choice words for me?" He smiled slightly.  
"Sir, congratulations, you just got yourself one of the best people in the world." Was all I could say and then I turned and walked out through Leo's office.  
  
Donna  
  
"These are the ones that get a second interview, and these are the ones that don't." I handed two stacks of folders to Ryan.  
"Only three are getting a second interview?" He said as tried the balance the much larger stack against the small one.  
"Josh is very picky Ryan, have you learned nothing about him in the two months you've been here?" I chided him.  
"But he isn't even conducting the first interviews, you are. And I swear I heard you ask one woman if she would dye her hair red." He replied.  
"I think that Josh needs a change from my blonde hair, that's all."  
"He's not going to mix you up with some other blonde Donna." Ryan rolled he eyes.  
"Ryan, just do the call backs to the three who are getting second interviews." I sighed. Josh opened the door to his office and motioned for me to come in. I'm surprised he didn't yell this time. He acts as if he thinks this promotion is great, but I know he's pissed. He's been incredibly short with me the past two weeks. But what can I do? The President asked me to serve. I walk quickly into Josh's office and lay down his afternoon schedule. He picked it up and looked at it. I braced myself for what was coming.  
"Why do I have Karl Porter on here? And a dentist appointment? And an eye exam? Donna what the hell is this?" He asked right away. I closed his door and faced him.  
"Josh you've been putting off Porter for too long, he's Russell's chief of staff and he just wants, like, a half hour." He rubbed his head in frustration with me.  
"The dentist? The eye doctor? What are those about?" He asked.  
"My replacement isn't going to know right off the bat how badly you take care of yourself so I thought we could get these out of the way before I leave and before I have to start training someone."  
"How's the search coming?"  
"Good, I have three coming back for second interviews."  
"Do I get to sit in on those ones?"  
"If you want."  
"Is there a swimsuit portion of the interview, because I'd definitely show up for that part."  
"Be ready for the eye doctor at two. I'm going to drive you there and back. Okay."  
"Fine."  
  
Josh  
  
"UHHH!!" I moaned.  
"Josh?"  
"Uhhhhhh!"  
"Do you want me to take you home to lie down?"  
"I hate you right now and if you weren't quitting, I'd fire you."  
"Josh, he just dilated your eyes."  
"The light hurts Donna, shut off the sun."  
"I'm taking you home, you can lie down for a bit."  
"Uhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
"Josh!"  
"I'm in pain!!" I try to reiterate. She pulls into my drive and helps me out of the car and up the steps to my apartment. I can't believe I went to the eye doctor! I hate this! Every bit of light is blinding! I collapse on my couch and pull a blanket over my eyes.  
"Josh, I'll make some coffee."  
"Turn off the lights."  
"They are off."  
"Are you sure because it feels like I'm at Met stadium!"  
"Well close your eyes under that blanket."  
"Okay." I could hear her stir around the kitchen getting some coffee going.  
"Did you tell your folks about the job?" It was the first time I had brought it up since she was offered it.  
"Yeah, they were over the moon!" she called from the kitchen.  
"That's great."  
"It won't be so bad for you, you know."  
"What?" I asked.  
"It won't be so bad for you. I'm gonna get you a great replacement and you won't miss a beat."  
"Why don't you just get a great replacement for the President and then I definitely won't miss a beat."  
"Josh."  
"Just kidding, Donna. I think it's great."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you lying?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."  
We sat in silence for a while, then she brought me some coffee and I sat up on the couch. The impending separation of JoshandDonna was looming. Two weeks and she'd be out of my office.  
"It's not like I'm really quitting, just transferring."  
"Yeah, and it's not like we won't still see each other, I'm in the Oval Office at least four times a day anyway." I agreed. We both smiled and then just drank our coffee silently.  
  
Donna  
  
"Hey!" Josh said to me and I turned around. It's 7:30 on my last Friday in Josh's office and it's been a crazy long week training Rose, my replacement and training with Debra. Josh has flowers in his hands.  
"Hey."  
"Is that lady gone?"  
  
"Rose, Josh. Her name is Rose and yes I sent her home for the day."  
"I got you roses." He smiled, very proud of himself. I smiled back, he really is sweet when he wants to be.  
"Thank you." He handed them to me and I put them on my desk.  
"And you and I are goin' to dinner!"  
"Okay." I smiled.  
We left the West Wing and drove to an Italian restaurant and there were reservations waiting for us. I can't believe this. It's such a surprise from Josh.  
"This is great Josh, thank you."  
"Well you deserve a proper send off Donna." He smiled and poured us both some wine.  
"You are going to try and be nice to Rose aren't you?" I asked.  
"Rose who?"  
"Josh."  
"I'll be nice."  
"Because she's really good."  
"Yeah, whatever. You're leaving me alone with Pierce and that lady. How can you sleep at night."  
"By knowing that I'm leaving you alone with Ryan and Rose." I smiled and sipped my wine. "What's going on with Amy?" I asked cautiously. She's been noticeably absent from Josh's office lately.  
"Nothing. She decided we shouldn't get back together and I agreed. It was all very amicable." He stared down at the menu.  
"Oh, well all I meant was that she hasn't been in to see you in a while."  
"She's going straight to Leo these days, apparently, he's better at dealing with her." I smiled at that comment. "What?" He saw my smile. I looked down at the menu.  
  
Josh  
  
"What's that look for?" I asked Donna as she tried to suppress a grin and concentrate on the menu.  
"Just thinking about how horrible you are at dealing with women." She mused.  
"What? Women love me! I'm adored by women! I practically have a harem!" I pointed out.  
"Those are assorted fans and stalkers Josh, I don't think they qualify as a harem."  
"I don't think you get to be the one that makes that decision."  
"Women fluster you. It happened with Joey Lucas, with Amy . . ."  
"I deal with you and C.J. all day every day."  
"No Josh. We deal with you."  
"Donna."  
"Josh, just order."  
"Okay."  
  
After dinner I drove her to her apartment and walked her up the steps.  
"Do you need me tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Donna, I need you everyday." I said. Damn, I think I drank more wine that I should have. But I only had two glasses.  
"Josh. Please." She put her head down and stared at her feet.  
"What?" I asked softly. It somehow felt different standing there on her stoop. Different than the other times.  
"Don't make this harder than it already is. I know you think that I'm deserting you and picking the President over you, but that's not how it is." She looked up and I could see tears in her eyes. My heart suddenly ached and I felt like shit because of I had treated her this past month.  
"I know." I tried to smile and she laughed at my effort.  
"You want some coffee? I've heard that some assistants get their bosses coffee." She gestured to her apartment upstairs.  
"Who is spreading that ugly rumor?" I smirked and followed her upstairs.  
  
"When did Jodi move out?" I asked as I took a seat on her countertop.  
"Two weeks ago." She started the coffee and then pulled out a small ice cream carton from the fridge and pulled two spoons from the drying rack. She hopped onto the counter beside me and handed me a spoon.  
"Lonely?" I asked as I dug into the Cherry Garcia ice cream.  
"I'm always at work anyways. I hardly ever saw her. At least there's no more cat hair to worry about." She smiled.  
"This morning Pierce tried to hit on C.J." I smiled.  
"Shut up!" Donna exclaimed in surprise.  
"Yeah, she smacked him down hard. I thought he was gonna cry."  
"Damn, and I thought I was his one true love." She joked. We both laughed.  
"We're having a moment here Josh." She stated and smiled. I nodded in agreement.  
"And we'll have plenty more." She said and shoved me lightly and I smiled.  
"Yeah, I know. You're a hard woman to get over Donnatella Moss. But I will survive." She hopped off the counter and fixed our coffee.  
  
Donna  
  
I tried to calmly fix my desk and steady my hand to write in the President's appointment book but I couldn't help but be a little nervous.  
"Good morning Donna." The President said cheerfully as he strode into the office through the French doors from the balcony.  
"Good morning Mr. President." I replied and I stepped into his office and handed him is morning schedule. I greeted Charlie as he came in and then we both left the Oval office.  
  
"Good morning Donna." C.J., Will, and Toby all greeted me as they walked into the Oval Office for the daily Senior Staff Meeting. Josh walked by and sort of smiled then rushed in to join them.  
"Did you have a good weekend?" Charlie asked as we traded notes on appointments after they closed the door to the Oval office.  
"It was unusually quiet because I didn't work. How was your trip to Manchester? How's Zoey doing?"  
"Better everyday. The trip was okay." He smiled knowingly. I knew he meant that there was still some animosity between the President and the First Lady. He sat down and we both continued to work quietly.  
  
Josh  
  
"Thank you sir." I said as the President adjourned our morning meeting. I walked out of the office after everyone and almost ran into Donna coming in.  
"Sorry." I mumbled.  
"This might take some getting used too, huh?" She tried to sound upbeat. I just put my head down and rushed out of the office.  
  
"Josh, I need you in a meeting today with Hannelly's Chief of Staff." Toby popped his head into my office.  
"Okay. Check with Donna." I said distracted and then I caught myself. "Rose, let me ask Rose." Toby just stood there looking at me. "It's not like he's better looking than I am. I mean he's Presidential but not better looking right?" Toby continued to just stare. "Sense of duty, my ass!" I got up and brushed past Toby into my bullpen.  
"Rose, today's schedule please." The petite brunette handed me a piece of paper. "Toby, what time?"  
"Two." He answered  
"Okay. Cancel this and move that back and put me down for a meeting on the Hill at two." I instructed and went to my office and shut the door. A few minutes later came a knock.  
"Hey." It was C.J., she came and sat on my couch.  
"Yeah."  
"I got a question about whether the First Lady would be canceling all her engagements this month or if she would keep some of the important trips like Russia."  
"Ask Amy." Was my answer.  
"I need you to talk her into getting the First Lady to keep Russia and Bejing on her schedule."  
"Get Leo to do it."  
"Leo won't get near the First Lady with a ten foot pole right now. Quit trying to hand it off and do it Josh." She insisted.  
"Fine."  
"Josh."  
"I said fine."  
"Donna looked great this morning." A shooting pain hit my forehead.  
"Yeah." I responded.  
"I know it's not easy to get used to someone new Josh, but it's also not impossible."  
"Do you think there is a specific reason she left me?" I asked suddenly.  
"She transferred because the President asked." C.J. stressed the transferred.  
"Yeah, but do you think she was unhappy with me?" I pressed.  
"Josh, the President asked. If he hadn't then she would have been perfectly happy here with you. She didn't leave you, she's just down the hall." C.J. left. 


	3. Getting it all out

Chapter 3 - Getting it All Out  
  
"What's next?" the President asked as I walked into the Oval Office.  
"Economic advisors at nine, sir." I answered.  
"Donna did you know that the yen . ."  
"Sir, Josh needs two minutes before your economics meeting." Charlie interrupted. I smiled a thanks and walked out as Josh walked in. I watched as Charlie shut the door. It's been two weeks since I came to work for the President and Josh has barely spoken in complete sentences to me while we're in the same room. I do, however, get at least two daily calls from him asking some benign question or him just asking how late I will be staying in the office. It's very strange development, but Josh is like that.  
After a couple of minutes Josh came out of the office and the President's economic advisors are shown in by Charlie. Then Charlie left the office we share, but Josh stayed and hung around.  
"So, how is everything?" He asked, hesitantly.  
"Good. Busy, but that's nothing new." I answered. I looked up from my desk and he had his hands on his hips looking like he wanted to say more but didn't know how.  
"Rose is working out fine. I've only made her cry once this week."  
"I know, she calls me or comes by everyday. She's a little more sensitive than you're used to Josh."  
"How's working for the President? Is he, uh, is he . . ." His voice trailed off.  
"He's a good boss if you discount the Latin, history, civics, and theology lessons that are given almost daily." I smiled. Josh laughed a little.  
"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked as he fiddled with a paper weight on my desk.  
"You're looking at it." I answered.  
"You should make cookies."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Cookies or candy or whatever. But you should have something sweet on your desk." Josh suggested.  
"Not gonna happen."  
"But . . ."  
"No. Do you know how many people around here have blood pressure problems? And the mess has plenty of sweets for them to gorge on, but my desk is not going to be a grazing area." I defended.  
"Okay."  
"Are you gonna be here this weekend?" I asked, wondering what else he would do tomorrow other than work just like every other Saturday.  
  
Josh  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go jogging, then I'm gonna do some work around the house right after coaching a little league baseball team to victory." I answered and started to leave the office.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow morning." Donna called after me.  
"Yeah." I walked back to my bullpen area.  
  
I honestly don't remember what I used to do on the weekends before this job. I worked most weekends with Hoynes too, so remembering further back from that is impossible. This is my life, the White House is my life. Luckily, I'm good at it or it would be that much worse.  
After looking over some stuff in my office I wandered over to the Oval office.  
"Hey." I greeted Donna.  
"Morning." She yawned and took off her coat, she obviously just got in too. I did a double take on her sweater and smiled.  
"Donna, while I'm all for sexier workplace attire, I think that at least in this office you should button your sweater." She quickly looked down at her sweater and noticed that her top three buttons were still undone. She quickly corrected her mistake and I couldn't help but tease her some more.  
"Why didn't you forget that kind of stuff when you worked for me?" I smiled. She just turned and smiled back.  
"You wouldn't have noticed Josh." She took some papers off her desk and began to file them.  
"You could have tried."  
"Who says I didn't?" She smiled wryly at me and then went back to her filing.  
"You know what else you could forget, besides the buttons? The underwear, that way you'll never lose it again." I laughed.  
"Are you and Ryan in some sort of sick contest to see which one can be the more grotesque? Get out." She said evenly. I left the Oval office and ran right into Pierce, speak of the Devil's son and he shall appear.  
"Is Donna in?" He asked hopefully. Pathetic. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around and led him toward my office.  
"She's in there and now you're coming over here."  
"I was just gonna say hi."  
"Email her."  
  
Donna  
  
"Donna!" I turned to see Ryan jogging down the hall toward me.  
"Hi Ryan."  
"Are you going to lunch?"  
"Yeah, just for a few minutes in the mess, I'm hoping to leave by three today."  
"Yeah, me too. I'll join you." He invited himself. How cute. Great, now I got a lunch date with a Harvard boy, emphasis on the word boy.  
  
"So how's the new office?" He asked as chewed on his turkey sandwich.  
  
"Good. How goes it with Josh?"  
"I can't figure the guy out. I try but it's just not happening with us. We don't click, so I think I'll try to transfer after the new year." He admitted.  
"Give it some more time, trust me. There is no one you could learn more from."  
"I learned more from you than from Josh." He smiled. Oh, God, please let him not be flirting.  
"Just get through the New Year and don't make any final decisions until January." I advised.  
"Will I have a blind loyalty toward him like you?" He smirked. I smiled lightly.  
"Take a look around Ryan, people are loyal here. We make mistakes, but we are loyal, we disagree, but we are loyal. If you really want this life then you are going to have to know how to inspire loyalty from others in you. And if you can manage to squeeze it out of Josh, then you'll be on your way. Now if you can get it from Toby, well, then you can get it from anyone!" I told him. He smiled and laughed.  
  
Josh  
  
Coffee, I need coffee, the mess has coffee. I set out on a mission and walked into to the mess to see Pierce and Donna laughing over something and eating together. I walked straight out of the mess. What the hell was that about?! I went and sat right back down at my desk and leaned back in my chair.  
"Josh." Charlie knocked on my open door.  
"Yeah."  
"The President would like to know what your plans for Thanksgiving are." Uh-oh, think fast, think fast.  
"I have some." Not the best answer. Charlie smiled knowingly.  
"He would like to extend an invitation."  
"Doesn't he want to keep it small for Zoey's sake?" I asked.  
"He did, but she doesn't."  
"Um, well, I'll get back to him on that, okay?"  
"Okay." He turned to leave.  
"Charlie." He turned.  
"Does Pierce spend a lot of time visiting Donna?" I asked knowing that I shouldn't but not really caring.  
"No, not really, but she doesn't really have time for visitors."  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
"You really don't like him do you?" Charlie smiled.  
"He's just a walking poster boy for nepotism and he's a smug idiot." I stated as if it were fact.  
"He seems alright to me." Charlie shrugged.  
"He has a thing for Donna."  
"I figured. Don't worry, she won't go for him." Charlie started out again and I called him back.  
"Why would I be worried? I know she wouldn't go for him." I informed him. He smiled.  
"Josh, if you ever want to do something about your situation, I would have no problem forming Team Josh to help out."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"After all you got me this job and I consider you a friend."  
"Charlie, get out."  
  
"Later." He whistled as he left. I'm so glad that everyone feels it is appropriate to make their own conclusions as to the nature of Donna's and my relationship. Great group we got here.  
  
Donna  
  
"Seriously Ryan, there was no need for you to walk me home." I told Ryan when he made a comment of how far I live from the White House.  
"I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to you." He smirked.  
"It's four in the afternoon on a Saturday and this is a nice neighborhood." I rolled my eyes. We stopped in front of my stoop. He smiled coyly. You've got to be kidding me.  
"Just because you struck out with C.J. doesn't mean you should move on to other office personnel." I said glaringly. His face dropped.  
"I'm not trying to hit on you Donna, I genuinely like you. As a friend. I can see why Josh is still so upset since your transfer."  
"Josh is not still upset. And seriously, quit trying with C.J." I laughed.  
"Okay, so if Josh isn't upset over you, why is he the way he is right now?"  
"Because of unemployment, falling approval rates, rogue senators, and other stuff, take your pick."  
"Amy dumped him."  
"That could be it too."  
"Did you know about them?"  
"Yeah."  
"Donna, I'm telling you this as a friend. It's not gonna happen for you two."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He's got his head so far up his ass that he has no idea."  
"Oh come on. Not this. Ryan go home." I turned and unlocked the door to the building.  
"I know how much you care about him, and trust me, you're wasting your time." I turned and looked straight at him and then shut the door and walked down the steps and stood in front of him. He looked like he thought I might slap him and I was thinking about it, but instead I just laid into him.  
"Ryan, you don't care about anything! You don't care about this amazing opportunity that you have, you just think you're entitled to it because of what your last name is. You don't see that it's a privilege to work there. How you can even think to lecture me on caring is beyond me. As for wasting my time, the only person I'm wasting my time on is you. But that can be corrected right now." I stormed back up my steps and let myself in the building.  
  
Josh  
  
"I think we should just name Pierce's desk, the Doghouse." I said smiling. Toby looked unamused. "Oh come on! It's funny! He struck out with C.J. and now Carol won't let him within ten feet of her. He must have pissed off Donna and Margaret because he hasn't gone to that side of the building in almost a week!"  
"Josh, as much as the personal life of your intern fascinates me can we get back on topic." I smiled and nodded and continued discussing the new changes on the Violence Against Women Act.  
Later that day I stopped by the Oval Office and Donna was out running an errand.  
"Hey, Charlie." He didn't look up but knew it was me.  
"Afternoon, Josh."  
"Any clue why Pierce is on punishment from this office."  
"Margaret is on orders from Leo to keep him away from him and Donna mentioned something about you being right all along."  
"Really?" I said with interest.  
"That's all I got Josh."  
"How interesting." I smiled. Just as I turned Donna walked in with a package.  
"Hey Donna!" I greeted her, she smiled. "What's that?" I pointed to her package.  
"This, my Connecticut friend is the best cheese this side of the pond!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
"Okay." I said slowly, my mind reeling with Wisconsin jokes.  
"And don't start or I won't let you have any." She attempted to warn me.  
"Donna . ."  
"I'm serious Josh, no cheese dip, no broccoli cheese soup, no slices, nothing." She glared. I smiled and started to dart off.  
"I'll be over around ten tomorrow." She called after me and I stopped dead in my tracks.  
"That's right! Charlie I'm spending Thanksgiving with Donna, Toby, and C.J tomorrow!" Whew, got outta the Manchester Thanksgiving once again.  
"No you're not." Both Donna and Charlie said at the same time.  
"What are you guys? The Bobbsey twins?"  
"I'll be over at ten tomorrow so we can ride up to Manchester together, C.J will meet us there and Toby decided to spend Thanksgiving with the twins and Congressman Wyatt." Donna informed me.  
"What!"  
"Can't wait to see you there Josh." Charlie smiled and stepped into the President's office.  
"Donna!"  
"The President asked, what was I going to say?" She tried to explain.  
"Say no! Always say no!"  
"It'll be fun."  
"As fun as a history lesson."  
"See, you're already excited." 


	4. Out Giving Thanks

Out Giving Thanks  
  
Donna  
  
"Donna!"  
"Shouting is not the answer Josh."  
"It is if the question is 'how to treat a traitor'."  
"Josh, we are going. Get over it. I'll call you in the morning."  
"Donna."  
"Josh, if you call me one more time to try and get out of Thanksgiving dinner with the President of the United States I'll show up an hour earlier." I hung up. It was eleven and that was the second call. I smiled to myself, Josh is a trip. When he doesn't get his way he is a complete baby and tries to use all his powers of persuasion but he knows they don't work on me and he hates that.  
  
"What's that smell?"  
"Shut up Josh." It was nine forty-five and we were getting into Josh's car to head up to Manchester.  
"No seriously what is that smell?"  
"Josh, you know damn well that there is no smell you just want to make fun of my cheese soup and dip."  
"Well, you insisted on bringing it. It's not like you didn't know what I would say."  
"Drive."  
  
Josh  
  
"So, uh, what's the deal with Pierce?" Donna and I had stopped for some coffee.  
"Oh, he just got on my nerves." She said flippantly.  
"Yeah? Okay."  
"Just got to me after a while. His arrogance."  
"Well that's good. For a minute I thought there was something goin' on there." She gave me a weird look and laughed as we got in the car.  
"There was nothing ever there."  
"Good to know."  
"You know, the two of you have more in common than you think." She laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. Even now she was trying to defend the kid.  
"Well, you both think that I'm into the other." She said exasperated and then turned to look out the window. She seemed instantly agitated. In my head I thought about it for a second.  
"Wait. He thinks that you are in to me?" I ask her. She nods staring straight ahead and crossing her arms. "That's crazy." I muttered and stared ahead too. We were silent for a while. It's not like this hasn't come up before. Amy had asked if I was dating Donna a long time ago and I had heard others thought we had too.  
"I straightened him out right away." Donna said after a while.  
"Good." Silence again.  
"Why do you think that question keeps coming up?" She asked.  
"It's a sexy question, it causes gossip." I dismissed her inquiry.  
"Yeah, you're probably right." She agreed.  
"People see friends and coworkers and try to make something more of it than it is." I tried to explain it more and she just nodded.  
"People need lives." She smiled nervously. This was a weird subject.  
"Yeah, well, high profile people get talked about."  
"Well, I'm sure there is less to say now that I work in a different office."  
"Is that why you took the transfer?" I was suddenly curious as to how much she had thought about the rumors about us.  
"No, you know why I took it." She looked at me irritated.  
"No, Donna, I really don't." There I admitted it, I don't know why she left me.  
"The President asked." She sighed.  
"Donna."  
"Josh."  
"Donna, you never told me why. Why did you choose him over me?"  
"Do you hear yourself Josh? You were my boss, I got a chance to transfer to a higher position and I took it. That's it. It was a career move Josh, not a personal dis on you! And I wish you'd stop taking it so personally, it's been months!" She shouted at me in frustration. This just agitated me more.  
"Donna!"  
"Why do you even care?"  
"What do you mean why do I care?"  
"You got a new assistant and she's good."  
"But . . . ." I couldn't think of what to say.  
"What!" She pressed.  
"I feel like you like him more than me!" I pulled the car to the side of the road and gripped the steering wheel in frustration.  
  
Donna  
  
"Are you twelve?" I shouted at Josh, barely noticing that we had pulled over. Fine, if he wants to have this discussion then we will have it.  
"What?"  
"How can I like him better than you? How can I feel about him the way I feel about you? What do you want me to say here Josh? That I like you better? Fine. I like you better, I left because it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not because I didn't like you. For God's sake Josh I love you!" I turned and faced the front and stared at the open road that we weren't on. There was a moment of silence and Josh turned the car back on. Before he put it in drive I put my hand on his arm and looked at me with a face of confusion and satisfaction.  
"No, you wanted to talk about this, so let's talk."  
"We need to get to the dinner. That you signed us up for." He reminded me.  
"Josh don't you dare pull back onto that road!" I yelled and surprised he turned the car off.  
"Donna, I don't know what to say."  
"We've been through a lot together Josh and I love you. I don't want you to misunderstand me on this."  
"Well there is so much open to interpretation." He quipped.  
"You are my best friend and I love you as a best friend and I want to stop fighting about this transfer and go back to fighting about other things." I smiled. He looked at me thoughtfully.  
"What? You thought I was confessing my undying love like some kind of soap opera. Grow up Josh. Let's go."  
"You know Donna, I know you wouldn't want me in your soap opera. I'm a Democrat." He turned the car back on.  
  
Josh  
  
The rest of the drive was uneventful. Once we got there we were greeted by the first family and most of the Senior staff. Apparently our detour had made us a little late. Donna quickly made me in charge of putting the cheese soup and dip, and whatever else she brought, in the kitchen.  
"Hey Josh." Charlie greeted me with a smile.  
"Charlie. Where do I put this stuff that Donna brought?"  
"Give it to that cook over there." He pointed to a guy near the sink.  
"So what's going on?" I asked casually.  
"Well, CJ is a little quiet today, Mallory is making Sam uncomfortable, Leo is enjoying that, the President and the First Lady are annoying each other with what passage should be used for the Thanksgiving Homily at their parish, Zoey is avoiding me a little, and Donna was late with the cheese soup, but we blamed that one on you."  
"Thanks for the update." I grabbed a beer from the fridge and followed him into the living room where Mallory was talking to the President, Leo, and Zoey. I scanned around for Donna and noticed her walking toward the kitchen with C.J. and the First Lady.  
"Hey guys, let's go out to the barn." From nowhere Sam appeared and was happy as a little boy and trying to get Charlie and I to go outside.  
"It's snowing." Charlie pointed out.  
"Don't be a baby." He encouraged and we figured we might as well.  
"Why are we out here Sam?" I asked once we stepped into the huge barn and I started to smell that barn smell.  
"To hide from Mallory."  
"Why do we need to hide from Mallory?" Charlied asked and gestured between him and me.  
"Oh, you guys are just here to keep me company."  
"The thing with you two happened years ago, why are you still hiding?" I pointed out.  
"Because she insists on bringing it up and no one else thinks it's stupid or petty, they think it's funny."  
"So we're hiding?"  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
"Okay." I replied.  
  
Donna  
  
"CJ pass me that bottle, I need a refill." Dr. Bartlett gestured to the bottle of wine on the counter by CJ. Dr. Bartlett also took it upon herself to refill CJ's and my glasses as well. I smiled, glad to finally be here after that nightmare of a road trip. Telling Josh that I loved him and then telling him that it was a friendly, platonic love wasn't exactly what I had in mind for my Holiday weekend.  
"This reminds me of your birthday, Dr. Bartlett." CJ said and smiled mischievously. We all giggled a bit.  
"Only better because Amy's not here." I said to myself and took a drink.  
"What?" Dr. Bartlett shot me a quick look and CJ looked at me with her eyebrows raised. Apparently I had not said that just to myself.  
"Uh, I mean, I didn't mean to offend you, I just . . ." I started bumbling. Dr. Bartlett's look softened.  
"No, it's okay. I know what you meant. Tell the truth? I didn't much enjoy her either. She's a great lobbyist, but she never leaves the office, she's always thinking about work, and let me tell you, that's a real drag." She smiled.  
"I never liked her. Pushy, tampering, whiny, and annoying." CJ started laughing. And the First Lady and I couldn't help but join in. We were still laughing when Charlie, Josh, and Sam came in the kitchen door from outside.  
"What's so funny?" Josh asked and we looked over at him and giggled even more. Charlie suggested taking the wine into the living room and rejoining the president and Leo.  
"Charlie, are you crazy? There are two fathers and their daughters in there! I don't know about you but I don't want to walk into that." Just then we could hear the President say in a loud voice 'Boyfriends are overrated and unnecessary when your fathers rule the free world!'. We all sort of smiled and decided not to go in just yet. But Mallory had a different idea, just then she peaked her head into the kitchen and pointed to Sam and Charlie.  
"Guys, I'm gonna need you for just a moment." She smiled and they grudgingly followed her. Josh left in search of a restroom and the rest of us took seats up on the countertops.  
"So Donna, any particular reason you didn't like Amy?" CJ asked.  
"She was annoying."  
"Donna, come on. It's us now. Let's be honest for once." Dr. Bartlett looked at me skeptically.  
"I didn't like how she treated Josh." I admitted.  
"Yeah, I don't think anybody did." CJ added.  
"Has there ever been a thing between you and Josh?" Dr. Bartlett asked carefully.  
"Oh, no way. He's my boss."  
"So? Danny was a White House Reporter and CJ the Press Secretary." Dr. Bartlett pointed out. CJ looked taken back.  
"Dr. Bartlett . . ." CJ tried to say.  
"CJ, it's not a big deal and I'm not saying it was a bad thing. I'm just pointing out that just because two people work together doesn't mean that there isn't chemistry. After all, Donna, haven't you met all your recent boyfriends through work? CJ, you too? That's just how it goes when you work like the two of you work. Your job is your life and how else are you going to meet intelligent, good-looking men?" She finished.  
"I cannot believe you just said the Dr. Bartlett." I said and took a big swig of wine. CJ just sat there stunned.  
"Okay, honesty time. Are you coming back to the White House?" CJ asked the First Lady. Whoa, it is getting intense in here. I just looked back and forth between the two like I was watching a tennis match.  
"I don't know yet."  
"When will you know?" CJ pressed.  
"After the Holidays." CJ nodded okay. "Okay, Donna, honesty time." The First Lady looked at me. When did I get mixed up in this?  
"Are you in love with Josh?"  
"I don't know."  
"When will you know?" Dr. Bartlett pressed.  
"When I know how he feels. I'm not going to admit to feelings that I'm not sure I even have unless I know that he has deeper feelings for me."  
"That is not the right way of looking at things Donna." CJ interjected. "Decide how you feel and then tell him and let him do what he wants, but at least you took that step." Getting defensive I hopped off the counter.  
"Okay, honesty time CJ." She looked a bit surprised but coolly said fine. "Are you in love with Toby?" The First Lady gasped and put her hand over mouth and then smiled.  
"Toby?" CJ said incredulously. 


	5. Helping Out

Helping Out  
  
Josh  
  
"That is the last time." I looked over at Donna who was rolling her eyes. "I'm serious. That is the last time you accept an invitation for me without asking first."  
"It was the President of the United States, my boss, your boss. I didn't think a consultation was in order." She said. It was late and we were driving back from Manchester. It was slow going because of the snow.  
"And exactly what was going on in the kitchen with you, CJ, and the First Lady?" I asked. I hate it when all of the women get together, it always feels like they are talking about me.  
"We weren't talking about you." She smiles lightly. I snorted.  
"Yeah, right."  
"Can I ask you a question without you getting weird?" Donna asked carefully.  
"Yeah." I replied hesitantly.  
"What do you think about inter-office relationships?" She asked, I looked at her sideways. "This question doesn't have anything to do with you or you and Amy."  
"Then why do I feel like it is?"  
"Because you're arrogant and think that everything is about you."  
"Well, I think you'd be surprised on how often things ARE about me."  
"Josh."  
"I'm just saying . . ."  
"Josh." She gave me that "let's get back on subject" look.  
"Well it depends on the people in the relationship."  
"Well, what if it was Pierce and another intern?"  
"No, they are too immature."  
"How about if it was Bonnie and Ed? Or Larry and Ginger or vice versa?"  
"Uh, that might be okay, if they kept it out of the office. But I don't think Bonnie or Ginger can tell Ed and Larry apart." I mused.  
"What about Senior Staff?" Donna asked slowly. I turned to look at her and focused back on the road.  
"Now you better just tell me who, because I know it's got to involve CJ since she is the only female on Senior Staff." I told her.  
"Well, why don't I just let you think on that and we'll see if you are as smart as you think you are." She said smugly. After a few moments it clicked.  
"You're kidding right? CJ and Toby?" I exclaimed.  
"I'm impressed you got that hint."  
  
Donna  
  
"Did CJ tell you?"  
"Well . ." I stalled.  
"What did she say exactly?"  
"She has feelings that run deeper than just professional and friendship for him Josh."  
"Wow, who woulda thought." He sighed.  
"I think he likes her too."  
"No way."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Toby's not like that."  
"Oh grow up Josh. He's a man, of course he's like that."  
"No. He doesn't let personal bleed into professional."  
"You are one blind puppy." I laughed at the ridiculousness of him.  
"Did you just call me a puppy?"  
"A blind one yeah."  
  
By the time he dropped me off we agreed not to talk about the CJ and Toby anymore. But as soon as I got to my apartment I called him on his cell phone and decided for him that we would form Team CJ and get the two of them together. Call it an ingenious moment, Josh called it a stupid, meddling moment, but I have a gut feeling that it needs to be done.  
  
"Josh it would help if you came up with some ideas." It's Saturday morning and few senior staffers and assistants are in. I'm sitting in Josh's office while he tries to ignore me.  
"Didn't I fire you?" He asks, exasperated.  
"No, I quit."  
"Donna, this won't work."  
"With that attitude it's a wonder you get as many girls as you do."  
"Well sorry if I don't want to be involved in a plan that is the equivalent of locking them in a meat locker together. This isn't a half hour sitcom Donna."  
"Fine, be the lonely downer that you are always are when love is involved." I got up and walked to the doorway.  
"Hey, I'm not a downer." He stood up behind his desk.  
"Delusional Deputy Downer." I tilted my head to the side.  
"I had a great scheme to get together with Amy."  
"And she saw right through it. So maybe it's better if I don't get your input on this. I'll ask Charlie because he's the real stud around here." I knew that would get to him.  
"We'll talk at lunch." He said as he shooed me out of his office, I smiled and turned.  
  
Josh  
  
"Hey Toby."  
"Hey Josh." He didn't look up from his desk.  
"How's the speech going?"  
"It'll be ready in an hour." He answered. It's Monday morning and after working all weekend he was finally on final drafts of the President's speech to the DNC in Boston.  
"Good. Good." I hesitated and then turned, but the thought of going back to my bullpen area and telling Donna that I had failed at my mission made me freeze and I turned back around. "Let's get lunch in a couple of hours." Toby looked up and agreed and rushed out of there back to my office.  
  
"I'll have a burger and if you could make sure that it is very well done that'd be great." I ordered from the waitress. Toby ordered a sandwich and some soup and she left the table.  
"Should you be eating burgers and fries?" Toby asked.  
"This is why I didn't invite Donna to lunch."  
"So what's goin' on?"  
"How is it with you and Andi?"  
"You want to talk to me about Andi?"  
"I'm just taking an interest in your personal life."  
"Don't do that."  
"C'mon, what's going on there?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"She won't remarry me, how many times do I have to tell people that. It's not really something I like reliving."  
"Okay, so no Andi. What about anyone else?"  
"Who else? What are talking about?"  
"Are you seeing someone else?"  
"Yeah Josh, in between playing tennis at the club and my cooking classes I've been seeing someone that you don't know about." He replied dryly. Why am I so bad at this? It's because I'm a man and men don't do this. We don't meddle in other men's lives. But here I am, under protest, meddling in Toby's life.  
"You should get back out there." I tried to sound encouraging.  
"People are always saying that. What does it mean? Get back out there. Get back out where? Back into dating? I'm forty -five years old, this is it. I've got two beautiful children an ex-wife and a grueling job. Where exactly should I go?" He laughed a nervous laugh, like he knew I had someone in mind but didn't want to know who.  
"I don't know what the phrase means but I'm just saying that if there is someone 'out there' that you might want to, I don't know, hook up with?" I said uneasily. "You should." I finished. This is a very uncomfortable moment.  
"Did you just say 'hook up'?"  
"I think so." I couldn't believe it myself. "Look, all I'm sayin' is carpe diem! Seize the day! Don't let time pass you by." Our food decided to finally arrive.  
"I don't know what your on Josh, but snap back to reality." Toby advised as he started to eat. I dropped the subject and accepted that unless I told him outright what I was talking about I wouldn't get anywhere with him.  
  
Donna  
  
"Hi Donna, have you seen Leo, I can't find him or Margaret." CJ stood in front of my desk and looked exasperated.  
"They are in a meeting with the Vice President." I informed her.  
"Oh."  
"I'm gonna get some lunch. Do you want me to order you anything, I'm getting a salad for myself." I offered. She declined but didn't leave my desk. I figured now was as good a time as any to broach the Toby topic.  
"Are you taking a date to the state dinner?" I asked carefully. CJ, as usual, caught on before I could go any further.  
"No, and I don't need to." She looked at me sternly.  
"I was just asking because there are other people not taking dates to the Spanish ambassador's State Dinner."  
"Donna."  
"In fact . ." I started.  
"Donna." CJ stood up straight and tilted her head at me, willing me to shut up.  
"I'm just saying." I defended. She sighed and walked back to her office. A few minutes later Josh appeared in the doorway and motioned for me to join him in his office.  
  
"Well, Ethel, what now?"  
"Hey don't blame me." I defended myself. "It was your idea to talk to them separately; I suggested tricking them into eating lunch together, alone."  
"They eat lunch together all the time."  
"But not since Thanksgiving."  
"Okay, matchmaker time is over, let's get some real work done." I left his office.  
  
"Maybe Toby is just scared that she'll break his heart like Andi did." I said thoughtfully. Finally, it was the end of a hectic Monday, and I was headed home. I wrangled Josh into walking me.  
"I don't want to talk about this Donna."  
"It's love Josh, real love. You see how they are with each other, it's real. We gotta help fate out a bit."  
"Well, maybe she doesn't want to make it happen with him because she wants to be taken seriously as a professional."  
"I think it's him." Josh looked at me with arched eyebrows. "I think he's had his heart broken and doesn't think anyone can mend it." I continued.  
"Nah, it's her. She doesn't want to give up control, she's a control freak Donna." He tried to point out.  
"If you want to talk about control freaks take a look at him! Hello!" I countered.  
"She would rather date guys with no possible future."  
"He would rather let his heart get taken for a walk." I answered exasperated.  
"Okay, okay, look, there is no reason we should fight over this. That's just stupid." He said as we reached my door. I agreed and we called it a night. I don't know why our discussion got so heated but at least he had the common sense to stop it.  
"Oh, and by the way, I'm right and your wrong so just stand there and get used to the feeling cause it's not gonna change on this issue." He called out as he walked down the street. So much for common sense. I guess that was expecting too much. 


	6. Going Out

Chapter 6  
  
Josh  
  
"Rose!!" I looked down at my sandwich.  
"Yes, Josh." She stepped into my office.  
"Rose, I've sworn to you how much I hate roast beef haven't I?" I asked her, trying to maintain my cool.  
"Yes, repeatedly."  
"Then why is there a roast beef sandwich on my desk?" I asked. I could feel my nerves tighten.  
"OhmyGod! I must have mixed it up with Ed's sandwich. I'm sorry I'll switch them right away." She turned out of the office. I picked up my sandwich and called after her. She came running back and took it from me and then ran off again. It's been a long week, and we are finally done with it, the budget is signed, the trade negotiations are signed, the DNC speech delivered and all I want is a damn turkey sandwich. I shouldn't really complain about Rose because she does a fine job. But she doesn't know me! She doesn't know what kind of beer to stock the fridge with, she doesn't know that I don't like to walk around with purple folders, that I prefer them brown or manila, and she definitely doesn't know that I hate roast beef! Trying to calm down I sat back down and started reading the Post.  
"Josh."  
"Hey Toby." Toby leaned against my door.  
"You got plans tonight?"  
"Nah, what's goin' on?"  
"CJ wants to grab a drink."  
"Sounds good." I agreed.  
"She asked Donna to come along too."  
"Okay."  
"Are you guys getting along better?"  
"Yeah." I said. "Why?"  
"Well you were pretty pissed there for a while."  
"I'm over it."  
"Good."  
"She didn't leave because of me." I tried to explain.  
"I'll see you tonight." He left to his office.  
  
Donna  
  
"Donna, this isn't a double date." CJ said to me dryly. I put my lipstick back in my purse.  
"I know that. It's just lipstick. Besides, the bartender might be cute." I replied. She looked at wryly and snorted. I blushed and started giggling. We were freshening up in the Ladies room, about to meet Toby and Josh in the lobby.  
"I feel like we should have invited Will." She said looking disappointed.  
"Yeah, invite Toby's Vice-Rival, that spells romance." I snorted.  
"Who said anything about romance?" She looked at me questioningly. I decided to lay it out for her.  
"You and Toby, Toby and you. It's gonna happen CJ, so I'm just helping it along." I explained. She looked surprised but I knew she wasn't. She's very smart, I know she knows this is a set up.  
"This was your idea? This morning you came to my office saying you wanted to get out tonight and I suggested a drink and you suggested inviting some people and I suggested Toby and he asked Josh to come along and you had planned for that to happen all along. My, my, Donnatella, you are quite the fox." She lowered her eyes at me. I grinned as we walked out of the ladies room and saw the guys in the lobby.  
"Would you like to cancel?" I whispered. She nudged me with her elbow and I took that as a no.  
  
"Isn't that Agent Casper?" I pointed to a group of about four men sitting at a table not far from us. We had just finished our first round and the topic was now how to deal with the President's son-in-law running for Senate without the President's endorsement.  
"Oh, yeah, and that's Yates, Andrews, and Marshall." Josh answered.  
"The problem is going to be Elizabeth, she's going to try to get to the staff and then hit up the President again." CJ said, still on topic.  
"Say no to her once and a while CJ and then she'll leave the staff alone." Toby suggested. I smiled across the table at Josh. He grinned back. I think he's actually enjoying himself. I offered to get the next round. As soon as I stood up, so did Toby and Josh and right away Josh tried to hand me money.  
"Hey, I got this." I smiled and walked to the bar. I saw Agent Casper make his way over too and said hi.  
"You look lovely as usual Donna." He smiled and then we reached the bar and he called over to the bartender.  
"Thank you, on duty tonight?" I asked.  
"Fortunately not." He smiled. The bartender came over and I ordered three beers and a grasshopper for CJ. Mike grabbed a round of beers for himself.  
"You sure you can handle all that." He asked.  
"You'd be surprised by what I can handle." I smiled coyly, he laughed and went back to his table.  
  
"Okay, time for me to go." I got up from the table. Josh looked sleepy but Toby and CJ were still playing pool. I walked up to them and pointed to Josh and told them I was going to go home and drop him off. He had his head leaning on his hand and looked like he was gonna fall asleep any minute. CJ smiled and nodded. Toby waved me away calling me a lightweight. I reminded him that it was Josh who was sleepy. Not me. But then again it is 1:30 am.  
"C'mon, Josh." I helped him put his coat on and we walked out of the bar. I hailed a cab as he rubbed his face and tried to wake up.  
"So I'm done now right? No more matchmaker crap for me." Josh said once we got into the cab. He was quite pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes. When the cab came to my stop I got out and Josh followed me out.  
"Josh, your going to lose your . ." Just then the cab drove off. I looked at him and he just shrugged.  
"I'll get another one."  
"At this hour? In this cold? Come up and I'll call you another one." I unlocked the door and we walked up to my apartment.  
"I can't believe you Josh." I said as I took my coat off and draped it over a chair.  
"I always walk you to your door, I'm a full service date. I didn't know he was gonna take off."  
"A full service date wouldn't require me to call him a cab." I searched through my cell phone for the cab company we usually used. After about five minutes of negotiating with the guy and practically bribing him because it so late, I looked over to the couch and saw a passed out Josh. Great. Just great. I called the cab company back and cancelled. He looks so peaceful sleeping, almost like a little boy. I gotta say that I have yet to meet someone who makes me want to take care of them as much as I want to take care of Josh. There is just something about him that makes me want to look after him because I know he won't look after himself. It's different with the President because there are so many of us that take care of him and constantly make sure he's doing alright. But with Josh, it feels like I'm the only one and I gotta say, that's a special feeling.  
  
Josh  
  
I have a headache. A horrible headache and the sun is in my face and there is a cushion slipping out from under me. Where the hell . . ? Donna. I'm at Donna's.  
"Donna!" I call out as I try and sit up.  
"Yeah." I can hear her in her kitchen.  
"What time is it?" I rubbed my face and realized I didn't have any shoes on and my tie was on the coffee table.  
"It's eight."  
"Okay. Where are my shoes and my tie, and my jacket." I stood up and started searching around the living room.  
"I put them in the closet." She walked in with two coffee cups in her hands and handed one to me.  
"Did you take them off me?"  
"No, my neighbor did. He's a big guy, but he liked you."  
"Oh, I don't need that this early."  
"Something about you having the cutest ass in professional politics." She continued.  
"Donna."  
"I took them off and hung up you jacket, big deal." She sighed and sat down. She searched a bit and found the remote and flipped the tv on.  
We sat there for a bit just watching MSNBC and drinking coffee. She's wearing jeans with a grey sweater and boots already on.  
"Are you going into the office today?" I asked after a while.  
"Yeah, some catch up work, but only for a few hours. I'm determined to do my Christmas shopping today."  
"What are you going to get me?" I asked and smiled over at her.  
"Nothing, you're not my boss anymore." She answered without even looking over at me.  
"I just spent the night at your apartment and you're not even going to get me anything for Christmas?"  
"You crashed on my couch, Josh. Some full service date you are. And you don't even celebrate Christmas!" She countered.  
"Donna!"  
"Oh don't be a baby, I'm going to get you something." She laughed.  
"And by the way, you're not such a full service date either. Where is my breakfast?" I joked. She got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbed something and then tossed it to me.  
"A muffin?"  
"Well since all you did was snore that's all you deserve." She smiled sweetly. I got up and tossed the muffin back to her and got my stuff out of the closet and started to put it on.  
"Why don't you take as shower first?" She suggested as she put the muffin on the coffee table and started to help me adjust my tie.  
"I will, later today." I said.  
"Seriously, go home and take a shower."  
"I thought you were offering me yours." I smiled slyly.  
"I don't want you wasting my hot water." She said coyly. She loves doing this, setting me up and then knocking me down. See? This is the kind of thing I can't do with Rose, who probably won't even be into the office until ten.  
"Donna." She was standing close to me, trying to brush lint off my jacket. She stopped and for a second I felt a heat between us. A slow, but intense heat.  
"Maybe you should . ." I started to say but I couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. She looked at me thoughtfully.  
"Should what?" she asked softly, hands still on my shoulders. I was speechless and I couldn't figure why. I leaned toward her slowly. I don't really know what I was expecting to happen but she leaned too and I can't believe how much I glad that she did.  
"RING!! RING!!!!" And there goes my phone. My fucking phone!!!  
Donna stepped back and picked it up off the coffee table and handed to me with a sheepish smile. I answered it right away.  
  
Donna  
  
"Good Morning Charlie." I smiled brightly as I passed Charlie. It's a bright Monday morning and Charlie looks a little mischievous  
"Good Morning Donna." He smiled. He looked at me like he knew something about me that amused him.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Special Agent Casper was just in here and he asked about you."  
"Oh, that's nice. What did he say?" I asked as I settled into my desk.  
"Just asked when you usually take your lunch." He smiled again.  
  
"Hi Donna."  
"Hi Agent Casper." I smiled. He walked in hesitantly to the office.  
"Call me John." He smiled. He asked me out to lunch and since I had no plans I accepted.  
  
Josh  
  
"Hey Charlie." I walked into outer office. "Where's Donna?" He smiled.  
"Out to lunch."  
"Oh, okay, tell her I came by." I turned to leave.  
"It's a good thing you didn't ask who she was out to lunch with." He said looking back at his computer screen. I stopped and turned around.  
"Who'd she go to lunch with?" I asked, suddenly getting a knot in my stomach.  
"Because I would of hated to tell you." He went on as if not hearing me.  
"Charlie, who'd she go to lunch with?" I asked again.  
"Special Agent Casper." Charlie tried to hide a smirk.  
"Why would I care? They're friends, we're friends. Every bodys friends!" I got a little heated with one. Charlie just smiled. The President stepped out of his office just then.  
"Hello Josh."  
"Hello Mr. President."  
"You know Special Agent Casper took our little Donna out to lunch today." He smiled knowingly.  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't think to much of it if I were you Mr. President."  
"Trust me I don't Josh."  
"Just because Casper the friendly agent is taking Donna to lunch shouldn't mean anything sir."  
"I'm sure it doesn't." He smiled as he read over a file that Charlie had handed to him.  
"Thank you sir." I left back to my bullpen are and walked into my office and slammed the door.  
I sat in my chair and fumed for a second. At least I like Casper. He's not some Republican gomer that will just annoy me to no end. He's a good guy, so why shouldn't he go out with Donna. I could think of about a million reasons why not but none of them sounded sane.  
  
Donna  
  
"Donna!" CJ called out for me as I came into the foyer.  
"Hi CJ."  
"Hi, I need to talk to you. For a second. Right now." She sounded serious, so I followed her back to her office.  
"What's up?" I asked after she shut her door.  
"Who did you go to lunch with?"  
"Special Agent Casper. Why? Does this have to do with him?" A sudden alarm went off in my head.  
"No. I was just asking." I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her seriously.  
"CJ, what's going on?" I asked firmly.  
"When you and Josh left Toby and I alone the other night, some things came up." She said slowly. I smiled.  
"Like what?"  
"Like some past feelings."  
"Okay, CJ, your gonna have to give me more than that." I coaxed.  
"He has had feelings for me in the past. He told me this and he was not drunk, he'd only had four or five and he's not Josh so I know he wasn't drunk." CJ went on.  
"Well, what do you think of that? I mean it's good right?"  
"Yeah, but he kept stressing how they were in the past. It was almost like he found it funny that he USED to have a crush on me."  
"How did this all come up?"  
"Funny you should ask." CJ looked up and smiled. I got a strange feeling that I wouldn't think it was funny at all.  
"We started talking about how lucky Josh was that you came back to work for him after you quit the first time. Then he said he thought you had a little crush on Josh when you first came back. Then he mentioned, kind of offhand, that he had a little crush on me back then too. It was right after his divorce with Andi was finalized." CJ told me.  
"I did not have a crush on Josh."  
"Not the point, Donna."  
"Okay, so what did you say then?"  
"I asked why he never acted on it and he said it was too soon after the divorce and we were right in the middle of the campaign and yadda yadda yadda."  
"So what now? Are you going to tell him how you feel?" I asked. CJ straightened.  
"Hell no."  
"CJ . ." I argued.  
"No, I just need . . . I need some more time."  
"So why did you tell me all of this if you wanted more time? You know I would push you to seize the day now!" I pointed out.  
"Okay, you can go."  
"You just wanted to tell someone didn't you?" I giggled. CJ smiled and I felt like I was in high school. "Tell him." I pressed.  
"Good-bye."  
"Bye." I got up and left. 


End file.
